


《川渝风云录》

by beifengchui



Category: TF家族
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifengchui/pseuds/beifengchui
Kudos: 2





	《川渝风云录》

川渝风云录

1

天朝历史绵延几千年，众人皆知秦皇汉武，文成武德，泽被苍生，共创辉煌灿烂历史，在史册中熠熠生辉，殊不知历史上也曾有一弹丸小国，虽然存在不足百年，但却因其猎奇惊诡和昙花一现的辉煌，而为人们称道，虽然正统史官讳莫如深，但野史杂谈言之凿凿，各种言论众说纷纭，所听之人皆是长吁短叹，到底是何人何事如此引人入胜？且听我细细道来。

相传西汉中期有一工匠名曰李飞，此人五短三粗，性格暴躁，但却极擅建筑之术，对园林建造颇有造诣。不仅如此，此人甚是自傲狂妄，逢人便吹嘘，说是祖上给皇帝修过宫墙，自己也是有身份的人。也许是因着他还算踏实肯干，加上祖上冒青烟，生意竟也教他做起来了，眼见银钱万贯，家产鼎盛，一路飞升，变身李老爷了。常言道饱暖思淫欲，这李飞也是个俗人，有了钱便也想尝尝做一国之君的感觉，他心道，若是我的地盘，哪怕地方小些也是无所谓的。

说做便做，翌日李飞便拖家带口，踏上旅途，一路向南，奔波数月到了某处，只见土壤肥沃，空气清新，树木成荫，芳草萋萋，李飞仰天长啸，此真乃吾之国也，便定国此地，因此土地宽阔，名为“土国”，都城名为石黛，年号丰均，自称“飞皇”，取“一飞冲天”之意，又因此国是汉朝周边的第十八个小国，历史又称之十八国。

待李飞铺张浪费散尽钱财的忙完登基之事，他才反应过来，土国刚刚建成便已国库空虚了！关键时刻还是老人稳重更胜一筹，此时其母素芬太后言道，“若想让我李氏王朝绵延百年屹立不倒，须让孩子们操练起来，行分封，自立为国，此国不行彼国行，年年有新国，年年新政策，我们只需让他们上缴供奉即可，岂不美哉？君开皇子今年也十之有三，也该让他去历练一番了。”君开皇子如今是李飞的独苗，本来娇皇后所生十子，但皆因旅途疲累或者其他原因相继离世，独留君开皇子一人。当是时，娇皇后正因其余几子的离开而怒骂李飞，李飞非人哉！如今听到李飞要把君开皇子送到苦寒贫瘠的分封之地，更是愤怒至极，破口大骂，非要把儿子送到见不得人的地方去！你若赶他走，我也是要一起走的！李飞妃嫔众多自然不惧，依旧一意孤行。娇皇后便带着君开皇子去了封地，到了封地，建国名为“波国”。后来，娇皇后深思熟虑，择取镇南王之女王元与之婚配，此女面若桃李，歌喉绝佳，两人郎才女貌，神仙眷侣，羡煞旁人。后来夫妻二人在少年好友易扬帮助之下，南征北战，倾举国之力竟将国家越扩越大，仅一年，国内风调雨顺，平和昌盛，史称“开元盛世”。周边百姓也不再称之为寒酸波国，而尊称一声“帝国。”当是时，易扬因其战功赫赫被封为护国“千禧将军”，千禧将军舞功盖世，无人能敌，为波国创下汗马功劳，其妻鹤夫人时常言道，我们何不离开这破国，建立我们自己的国家去！将军语重心长道，当年我三人义结金兰，亲似一家，如今十年之约未满，我如何走得，待约满之日，他夫妻二人也将合离，到时我们再谈这些罢！此间种种，因帝国之高位，吾难以望其项背，便不再赘述。

今日最为要紧讲的乃是，在娇皇后离开之后，以妙公主和耀皇子为主的第二代皇子皇女们的故事。二代国史称“踢国”，此国历史尤其精彩纷呈，因其涉及人数之多，建国之艰难，众人关系之复杂，事故变数之大，参战人数之多，堪历史之最，让人叹为观止。妙公主，人如其名，妙不可言，一双狐狸眼美艳绝伦，人见人爱。当时耀皇子尚在襁褓，未到适学之龄，唯有李飞爱子翔太子与公主为伴，李飞怕而子女寂寞，便广寻伴读。后有丞相黄瑞之子黄航，大理寺丞独女林沫，户部尚书侄女贺樱，进宫伴读，此间还有李飞妾室所出之子，子意皇子。却说这子意皇子，其实甚为命苦，他是妾室庶出，李飞不是很喜爱，又碍于面子不便将其驱逐，但胜在子意皇子聪明伶俐，眼珠像黑葡萄似的，甚为可爱，李飞自诩圣心又刚愎自用所以也就由他去了。从此几人日日同进同出，读书玩耍，尚书阁每日欢声笑语，甚是热闹。再说这航妙，两人虽未定下婚约，但却彼此情意相通，脉脉含情，另外几人也皆是如此情况，情意绵绵。李飞心中感叹，好一个盛世光景，只等子女长大，御行赐婚，封邦建国，招揽国民，自大的幻想着第二个帝国的美梦。

然，好景不长。一日朝堂之上，黄瑞弹劾李飞眼前红人，又讽谏李飞用人不善，李飞甚为恼怒，两人大吵一架，不欢而散。这黄丞相，当年也是君开皇子之师，曾在帝国辅佐过两年，仗着这点功劳便居功甚伟，连李飞也不放在眼里，李飞早想找借口将之除去，此次争吵之后便处处针对黄丞相，黄丞相也自诩千里马无人识，大怒之下辞官离开，且黄航本就开始觉得妙公主之人空有一副好皮囊，愚蠢至极又娇气无比，早就不想伺候了，便欣然同意父亲提议，于是黄氏举家搬迁。然临走之时竟带走了翔太子和林沫，有人疑惑，林沫倒也罢了，但翔太子深受李飞所爱，何故也要离开？唉！你等不知。却是翔太子竟在日日玩闹中，有违伦常的爱上黄航公子，见黄公子欲走，便一心相随，皇位也不顾了，且他心道，黄瑞治国有方，又怎知道他不会建立第二个强盛之国？

消息一经传出，朝野震惊，尤其是妙公主，得知此消息后痛哭不已，一月未出。然公主深知大局已成，无力回天，唯有接受。每日只能佯装坚强，带领子意皇子和几个臣子臣女继续听书论学。是时，仅有广东巡抚之女宋璇，巴蜀才子张莫方张公子，与前文所提贺樱，子意皇子和公主五人。半年下来，众人皆亲似兄妹，虽人数稀少不及之前热闹，却多了些暖暖的温情，意妙两人的感情也在半年间多了些隐晦暧昧，但未等两人互诉衷肠感情明朗，就又有了变数，意妙两人，只能说是有缘无分。

土国野史记载，丰均八年夏，郑州郡守之子马祺上京，马祺公子温润如玉，气质卓绝，上京第二天便进尚书阁，成为伴读。同时，又有女官王思好友之女李薇，户部尚书之子陈晓明，武状元之子陈达，以及已经长大，且恰到适学之龄的耀皇子，共计十人，尚书阁又重新热闹起来，人人精神抖擞，活力十足。当时，又恰逢波国建国四年纪念，举国上下皆欢庆喜乐，皇子皇女们作为弟妹也排练节目作为庆贺之用，但十人刚刚相识，还尚不熟悉，此中艰难可想而知，幸好后来顺利完成，也算一次历练。

丰均九年春，又有东北奉先郡守之子宋礼进京，此时万事俱备只欠东风，十人每日在尚书阁勤勉用功，读经纶世务之书，习治国之道。李飞欣喜，心道，只等寻一合适之日，吹拉弹唱，举国欢庆，公主出嫁，太子完婚，自立门户，传承土国百年之兴。不曾想，天不遂人愿，汉朝太子刘源励精图治，引进新的选官制度，名为选秀，因其新颖独特，人人皆趋之，各地官兵百姓纷纷涌至汉朝。一时之间，土国门庭冷落，渺无人烟。大臣纷纷上书，此选秀之法无国籍限制，可派土国学子前去一试，又听闻刘源太子才貌兼备，能力卓绝，若是能攀上亲事将妙公主嫁过去，结为秦晋之好。岂不妙哉？

然李飞之人，愚蠢至极且刚愎自用，自信帝国在手而不愿低头，新晋丞相陈春晖也与之沆瀣一气，称其引进的西洋选秀之法是雕虫小技，不足一提，回绝了大臣的请求。奈何人无法和天命作对，汉朝选秀愈演愈烈，如火如荼，各国百姓纷纷定居汉国国土，李飞才开始后悔莫及。但大势已去，倾颓之局难改，他思前想后欲快速建国，又念及国库空虚，便欲节省开支，以少数的五人匆匆建国，妙公主多情之泪送别胞弟子意，与祺驸马匆匆完婚，耀太子和璇太子妃也跟着慌忙离去，加上一名新提拔的姚彬姚中尉，五人慌张忙乱的去向封地，因五人是被李飞一脚踢开，故此国称之为“踢国”，国都虽山清水秀，但面积极小，名为“十三寨”。 

此时后宫掌权之人是外邦进贡之女，名为aki，史称咖妃。此女最是狡诈狠毒，踢国刚刚建国，却无任何经费支持，全国上下，举步维艰。五人无奈，只能事事亲力亲为，缩减开支，种田翻地，养猪抓鸡，放羊赶鸭，无一不会。到最后，竟自创踢式辣酱，味道鲜美，极辣无比，配上璇太子妃爱吃的馒头，美味至极。一时间，百姓纷纷抢购，踢国竟以做饭的一技之长渐渐杀出一条血路。半年之后，踢国竟也逐渐有起势之意，但与波国辉煌仍不可同日而语。幸而，踢国百姓虽少，但却对踢国忠心耿耿，见汉朝选秀今年又在招募人才，便合力上书，请李飞派出妙公主和祺驸马去参赛。未曾想，李飞死性不改，震怒言道，我们国家的立根之本为养成，何为“养成”？养百姓之银，成国家之义，讲究就是一个耐心，这与汉朝选秀那急功近利的法子本不是一个路子！你们不如多想想如何钱生钱，为踢国添砖加瓦吧！

就在踢国百姓听信李飞花言巧语，日日耕地织布，为踢国奔忙之时，变故再一次发生。丰均十年夏，在踢国还未满一周年之际，李飞下诏，召回踢国所有人，重组内阁。一时间，举国哗然，汉朝国民纷纷打听消息是否属实，人人都不想错过这场大戏。

丰均十年，六月上旬。

天光燥热，暑气极盛。

翔皇子带领三名新人到达踢国，叩响城门。

新的历史即将开启。

Part 1 end.

（一个小剧场）

五月底，踢国御花园。

宫女步履匆忙，环佩飘摇，声音尖刻，言道：“公主！不好了！探子来报，翔皇子真的回来了，现已踏上归途，不日即将抵达！”

妙公主与祺驸马对视一眼，转头喝道：“慌什么！”只见她魅惑一笑，朱唇轻吐：“我的好弟弟回来了。我们应该好好欢迎他一番才是啊~”

祺驸马坐于花园之内，背映繁花却面无笑容，只把玩手里的银光尖刀，凛冽光芒让人心生寒意。耀太子坐于一侧，心想，一国怎得以有两太子，必须将他斩杀于路上！太子妃见太子面露凶色便知其所想，她回顾往事念及昔日旧情，便温柔劝道，“你没来尚书阁时，我与他有过一面之缘，他也不是穷凶极恶之人，想如今你地位稳固，拥护者甚多，他构不成什么威胁的。”

没等耀太子开口，祺驸马听及此言便怒道：“你认识的人还真是不少呢！涉及他性命之时你倒是吐露得痛快，之前问你，怎地就从来不认？”说完拂袖而去。

太子妃看了一眼耀太子便急忙追上前，只听两人的声音越来越远，越来越低，“之前就是怕你生气才从不说......何必如此.......下次.........”

耀太子心内杂乱，慌忙之间只记得找皇姐，他拥住妙公主的香软身体，被玫瑰之香充斥心神，一股委屈涌上心头，嘟囔着：“阿姐......”

宫女见此情景似乎习以为常，镇静离开。

2019年7月


End file.
